Jaklin's Life Story
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Jak's big sister finds him and wants to bring him back to Spargus but will Jak let her?


My story did start in Haven City. It didn't start by befriending people I knew I would never see again, or ruining so many lives. I, Jaklin started in a little town called Sandover.

Seventeen years earlier in Sandover:

"Look honey it's your new baby brother, his name is Jak. Can you say hi?"

A round face peered over the side of the young woman's arm "I can't see!" a young voice called. Then two strong hands wrapped around the little girls waist and lifted her up. "Hi wittle brover, I mean Jak!"

"He is so beautiful darling, good job. I love you so much." It was a deep male voice, Jak and Jaklin's father, Damas. He kissed the top of his tired wife's head.

Suddenly the mother started to pant gasping for air, the doctor ran in with his nursing staff. They didn't have much equipment because it was a house birth, but they were trying their hardest. "Everyone please clear out of the room we need space."

"What's happening to her? Tell me, what's wrong, TELL ME!" Damas was fighting back Samos who was trying to escort him out of the way. "Let go of me that's my wife, I need to be with her."

"What's wrong with mommy, where's Jak?" Jaklin was tugging on her dad's leg.

"Please Damas, I need to take care of Keria, I can't fight you." Samos had a baby girl in his arms as he watched the same thing happen to Jak and Jaklin's mother, just like Keria's mom.

When the doors of the home shut in Damas face, there was and hour of agonizing silence. Damas had his face in his hands as Jaklin sat staring at the front door. Samos was waiting rocking Keria who was about to cry.

The doors open to a nurse, everyone's head shot up and faced her "I'm sorry; we tried everything I promise you."

Damas clenched his fist as he stormed off somewhere. Jaklin looked up at the nurse confused "Where's Jak and mommy?"

The nurse couldn't even hold back tears, as she scooped Jak in her arms and brought him to the little girl. "Your so wittle, but don't worry, daddy and me will take care of you and give you wots and wots of wove."

About three years later Jak had grown up and so did Jaklin and Keria. Jak never asked about his mother, because Keria didn't have a mother either and there was no other kids in town so he thought it was normal. The three played in the fields and ran along the beach, chasing butterflies and sun rays. That night they traveled down to the beach and sat watching the stars. Jaklin took care of Keria and Jak because they were both only three. They lay on the sand that was still warm from the day.

"The stars are so pwetty." Jak said, Keria giggled.

"They are nice aren't they?' Jaklin said staring off past the stars.

Keria turned so that she could see both Jak and Jaklin "I wove you guys and everything we do together; promise will stay together forever, no matter what?"

They all sat up and had a three way hug "Forever and ever" Jaklin smiled.

The promise didn't last long for Jaklin because the next month Damas started to pack his bags.

"Where do you think your going to go? Do you even know any other places around here? I mean it's dangerous to travel with such small children!" Samos was tiring to talk some sense into Damas.

"Jaklin isn't, she's already six, can speak almost perfect, and is my little trooper, she's strong."

"Jak will be strong too but your not giving him enough time to grow and show you that he is, you're just going to leave Jak here, your own son!"

"I'm leaving him in your capable hands, besides he looks too much like his mother."

"So you are leaving him because of his own genes?"

"I'm leaving because of his mother! I can't stay here everything reminds me of her! The place where I met her, were we had our first date, and this house were she had our children and were she...she… I can't stay. I'm sorry but please take care of Jak."

That same day he took Jaklin right in the middle of her playing with the ones she loved. They got on a local fisherman's boat and Keria, Samos, and Jak watched them leave into the vast sea. After that day Jak stopped talking and became a mute. Keria and Jak found a new friend a year later, his name was Daxter, it seemed as though Jaklin was never coming back but was soon forgotten after the many years they spent with Dax.

Jaklin and Damas spent years traveling. They walked, they boated but all on there own safety. They never slept in a warm house or buildings. Jaklin's feet became cut and bruised from the walking, but she kept on going, proving her father right, that she was strong. Damas became a king in a large city that he called Haven city but, he was betrayed by one of his best friends Praxis and lost everything but left Damas, his daughter Jaklin. Praxis took throne and banished Jaklin and Damas to the wasteland, a large desert, and they walked the most touches steps Jaklin had ever taken. She was now almost twelve and was sick of this life she leads.

"Dad, I don't want to walk anymore. What are we walking too, or for? I'm sick and tired of this life."

"Jaklin please not now, I'm thirsty and tired too but it will be ok I know it will. Something good is going to happen I can feel it."

And oh Damas was right, because three months later they found crumbled buildings calling for help. From there Damas built a small temporary house as he spent the next six years building his own city. He picked up stragglers who were banished from Haven city just like Jaklin and him and soon it was almost as big as an army. They helped him finish his dream and become a king again.

Jaklin is now eighteen and sick of her princess duties.

There was a light tapping at Jaklin's door. "Honey can I come in, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I have some great news, I found your brother. You remember him right?"

Jaklin's face drained of blood as her childhood memories surfaced. The laughter and giggles were heard clearly in her mind. "Rea...Really" She looked at her father blankly. "Is he here?"

"Well no not exactly. The thing is that I need someone to go find him for me. Sig gave me the information that he was there but, he was to busy to get him, plus he knows Jak would never go with him without a fight."

"So what's the catch?"

"Well I feel your old enough now that you could travel, and we have a Haven City ship ready for you. We befriended the guards" He seemed proud of himself "So will you do it."

"I don't think I like being treated like a lackey and another thing I…." She thought about it and stopped complaining. She may actually be able to leave this palace and be her own person for once. "Ok that sounds fine; I guess I could do it."

"Great thanks hon. make sure you pack tonight." He kissed her head and walked out.

That night she got packed and could barely sleep. How would she find him, what will she say?

"Jaklin, wake up it's time to go."

"Ok, I'm coming." She grabbed her bags and ran out of her bedroom.

"Ok you got everything?"

"Yes."

"Ok good, now find your brother and stay out of trouble ok? Good like sweetie." He hugged her and sent her on the way.

Jaklin stepped into the large metal ship. It had a symbol painted on it, but it wasn't like the symbol that she had on her jacket. She knew that she was going to another city but it didn't quite hit her yet, it was about a two hour drive when they finally reached the city. She saw how big it was compared to Spargus and was a little intimidated. She stepped out only to find her self face to face with a guard.

"Hello, I'm Jaklin Damas daughter and you?"

"That doesn't matter." Then the guard pistol whipped Jaklin to the ground as the other one shocked her.

"Ah what's wrong with you?" Jaklin managed to chock out.

Jaklin's vision was blurred as they dragged her into a cruiser and drove off. Jaklin's vision was coming back when she felt the feeling of being placed on metal. When she came to she was in a large metal room with high ceilings. Above her were needles and injection tools.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." A deep bellowing voice echoed through the room.

"Who are you and where I? Let me out of here!" She struggled against the metal hand cuffs.

"Don't play dumb I know that you're that Mongols relative and you won't be as lucky to escape."

Jaklin's eyes widened "Jak?" She struggled again to get out. "You bastard what did you do to him?"

"What did you call me, girl" he grabbed her bye the neck and through her down "Start the experiments; don't be afraid to get rough."

Jaklin looked at the Baron frantic as he walked away. The needles where coming closer to her. "What? What experiments? What's going on…nnn…ah" The tools and equipment zapped her with some dark force and she screamed in agonizing pain. This happened for two months, the injection and the Baron's abuse. Finally, one night when they left for the day Jaklin changed. She got so angry thinking about all the Baron's words and experiments she started to change into some dark blue monster. She growled like a wild animal and ripped the metal cuffs right from the screws. When her hands were free she ripped them off of her feet. She rubbed her wrist and started to run to large crates. She was still a monster but didn't care she found a vent and started to crawl through. Her claws started to disappear and he skin was going back to normal. She stopped and examined the mutation, and then she heard cracking. "What the..?" the vent broke under her and she fell on top of a KG. "Well I guess he's taken care of." She was back to normal and was running through the halls slipping form shadow to shadow. She came up to three KG's and stopped "Well I can't go over them, or under them, so I guess I'll have to go through them" She ran in and karate kicked one in the head, then twirled with her fist flung out and cracked the other KG in the face. There was one left and he tried to tackle her she slid under him and kicked him of the ledge of the platform. She didn't wait to hear him go splat and kept running. She found another vent and jumped in. It sloped down like a slide and it shot her out into the street. "Ahhhh" she fell on a fat resident. "Ow, oh I'm so sorry sir." She leaped off of him and backed away. The man started running and screaming for help from the guards, but not KG's came. She wandered a bit looking around at the place. Her clothes were tattered and she was dirty with scars. She lost her suit case after those 2 months and had nothing but her name, and even that was hazy. After two hours or so she bumped into a man. "Oh jeeze I'm sorry, I should watch were I'm going. It's just I'm having such a bad day and I'm tired and, I'm sorry you're the second person I ran into and…and…" The man stopped her, when he stuck out his hand to shake.

The man laughed at her "Hi, I'm Torn is everything ok? It looks like you haven't just had a bad day but week."

She laughed "yeah, try two months worth. Hi, I'm Jaklin." She shook his hand.

"Well maybe I could help. You seem lost you want to come back to my place and I could help you out, I have some maps back home."

"Well, I guess but I'm looking for a place called the…hmm… I can't believe I forgot the name… I think it's called the ground under?"

Torn gasp "You mean the under ground?"

"Yeah that's it! You know about them? There's a person there that I need to meet."

"I run the under ground, how did you know about us?"

"I have a friend named Sig, do you know him?"

"Sig, of course one of our strongest men, I mean next to Jak."

"JAK! You mean you know him too!"

"Yeah, are you looking to join?"

"I would love to! I hate the damn Baron, he is the reason I look like this right now!"

"What? He did this to you, that bastard! Do you want to tell me what happened or…?"

"Sure" Jaklin smiled at his kindness.

They walked up to a dead end path way. Jaklin looked around confused. "Oh nice place you got here."

He laughed and then walked closer to a door that had green colored graffiti on it. It opened to reveal a small metal door, then that door opened to another door which opened. When everything finished unlocking it showed a little room with four bunk beds and a table under a dim light.

"Well here it is the under grounds hide out. You can just call it the bunk for short."

They came into the bunk and talked for hours, talking about what happened to Jaklin and then it was mostly getting to know each other. He told her about what happened to Jak in the palace too. Torn cleaned her up and covered most of her scares.

"Torn I want to go on a mission!"

"Like right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"But you're hurt you should just rest."

"But that's the thing I'm not tired and I want to try out a mission please!"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"YES, now please assign me a good mission something challenging!"

He did what she asked for and got her a mission in the fortress. He was worried about her safety though and he didn't know why. He was so kind when he was around her too and he didn't understand that either. He gave her a communicator then Jaklin was sent on her way and finished her mission pretty quickly too.

"Alright Dax lets finish this mission so we can go back to the bunk and relax," Jak laughed at the thought of Torn giving them a break.

"You said it buddy," Daxter was lounging on Jak's shoulder, untouched from the danger that could be hidden be hide the armored door.

As they walked to the fortress door it stared to open. Jak stepped back as a girl came out around his age. She had long wavy blonde hair that she threw up into a pony tail; it faded to pink at the tips. Her eye's where a deep shade of blue and she had a pink tank top on that was a mid drift, and over that was a green canvas jacket that cut off by her chest. The jacket also had a strange symbol on the upper portion of her arm. On the bottom half she had on shorts, a studded belt with a chain that attached to the other side of the belt, and combat boots. She stopped and looked at Jak and Daxter for a minute.

"It's all taken care of… boys." She sounded so sure of herself.

Jak gave Daxter a weird look and walked into the fortress not believing the stranger. They walked through to find that everything was taken care of! Jak walked back out and toward the bunker.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know but she was a BABE!"

"Daxter seriously, let's go I'm going to ask Torn about what game his playing."

The door slide open to find this new girl on Torn's desk! The new girl had him wrapped around her figure. Jak noticed her twirling her hair and envisioned Torn wrapped around it instead! Quickly she got off the desk and Torn fixing him self up.

"Jak what are you doing making a beautiful woman do all the work," he smiled back at Jaklin.

"What! Your kidding right when we got there she walked out and told us the job was done. We walked in to check it out incase this _girl_ wasn't telling the truth!"

"This girl has a name and its Jaklin, she's our new recruit!"

"_Jak"_ she whispered in a soft voice.

"How can you trust her you don't even know her, where did she even come from? Oh that's right anyone who wants to get in your pants has to join the club, huh, Torn?"

Jaklin flinched when he said that.

"Hey you better watch your self Jak because I made you a recruit and didn't know you either, but for as far as I see you're a pretty trust worthy guy. She came from the palace, just like _you_ she was one of the Barons experiments!"

Jak's face turned sincere for only a moment "What did they do to you up there?"

Jaklin looked scared "They hurt me…they held me down and…and injected dark eco into me."

Jak made a face as he looked away, he saw everything happen all over again in his mind. Jak started to walk out, dazed.

"Where are you going?" Torn yelled after him.

"Uh, I don't know to take a break."

"BREAK what for you didn't even do that last mission Jaklin did!"

"You know his kinda got a point there Jak." Daxter said.

"Fine what do you want from us now?"

"I want you and Jaklin to go down and- Jak interrupted Torn mid sentence

"Wait, what Jaklin? Were does she come in?"

"She comes in with the title New Recruit she's going with you from now on, Jak got it?"

Jak could feel him self getting angrier by the minute thinking about dragging along this extra weight! "Fine," Jak growled from clenched teeth.

"So like I was saying go take down 5 of the new hellcat cruisers before they take more underground men and Jak-Jak looked over at Torn- play nice!"

As they walked up the stairs Jaklin was silent looking at Jak. She thought to her self; _how am I going to work with him if he doesn't even give a shit about me!_ Jak hopped on a zoomer waiting to feel Jaklin get on so they could go. Jak whipped his head around ready to tell her to hurry up, but in a flash turned his head back around and watched her zoom off!

"She's going to be a big hassle I can feel it," Jak said as he zoomed off.

They both flew up to a hellcat, Jak rode close to her

'Ok we need to do this with caution got it?"

Jaklin looked at him "Caution? Here I'll show you how to do this." She took out her machine gun and started to shoot down the Hellcat, the guards came after her almost a second later! Her zoomer was almost ready to explode she gave the last couple of shots and jumped out of the zoomer on to a rooftop. She watched the Hellcat and her zoomer explode as they hit the wall.

Breathing heavy she yelled to Jak "Now that's how you do it!"

"Oh I see you need to be close to death and blow up your car just to kill one hellcat cruiser, step aside and I will show you how we do things down here in the south towns!"

Jak jumped on the same roof as Jaklin; he waited until a cruiser came and jumped in the cruiser's passenger seat.

"Hey buddy how's it going?"

Before the KG could yell for more Guards Jak grabbed the guards head and smashed it against the windshield then threw him out the door! Jak took control and went high speed into a wall, but before it hit the wall Jak jumped out and turned to Jaklin with a smirk as it blew up behind him! She gave him a sigh and a pity clap as he walked toward her.

"You didn't find that impressive?" Jak questioned still having that smirk on his face.

"Nope I thought my performance was way better!"

"Oh yeah you want to bet?"

"Sure I look forward to winning," she said in a cocky voice.

They finished off all five cruisers in different ways each time. Once they were done they rode home next to each other laughing and complementing their moves!

_Were bonding,_ Jaklin thought with a smile that could light up the sky.

They walked down into the bunk; Torn looked at them with a smirk "looks like you two are getting along now."

Jak said shyly "yeah she's pretty… cool I guess."

"Aw, thanks Jak," Jaklin said putting her arm around his neck playfully "you're not so bad yourself!"

"Ok guys get some rest tomorrow you have more missions…."

The next day Torn explained there next mission and they left the bunker! Jaklin stopped for a second and saw her communicator was ringing.

"Hey, Jak you go, I'll catch up."

Jaklin waved him on as he started the engine and whisked off.

"Hello, dad, why are you calling?"

"Hey honey, sorry but I wanted to ask, did you find your brother?"

"Yeah but dad…I… I-she looked at her arm where the dark eco was injected, she changed the subject-… didn't tell him yet, but don't worry I will soon."

"Good, call me before you fly him back."

Jak looked back to see Jaklin not behind him. He drove back to the bunk. He walked in to search for her, he looked under bunk beds; Daxter looked under tables and outside.

"Ok? Were the hell did she go! Hey Daxter you find her?"

"No, did you?" Daxter responded

"Nothing… Hmm where's Torn, Oh No you don't think..?"

"What, Torn sweep her off her feet and are now running away just to be away from you," Daxter said "I doubt that one I mean just look at him, I could get WAY more babes."

"Well where else would she be she doesn't know this place that well."

Back with Jaklin: she was riding real slow looking for the mechanics place. She had no idea were she was going.

Then, she bumped into another zoomer "Oh I'm sorry I…Torn? What are you doing out of the bunk?" Jaklin asked.

"I have a life you know," he joked.

She smiled and her face became red "oh well I didn't mean that...um..!"

"No, No its ok I know what you were tiring to say," he smiled. "Aren't you suppose to be doing a mission with Jak, you looked lost you need help?"

"Oh yes thank, do you know were the mechanics place is? And about Jak he wanted me to pick something up for the mission and of course he sent the woman to do the shopping," she joked nervously.

He showed her the way and then they said goodbye and thank you to one another.

She walked into the store and was amazed by all the hover cars, trophies, and all of tools. There was one large cloth hanging up with a shadow of someone. Jaklin jumped up on a desk and sat down.

"So what's your name, person behind the curtain?" she laughed "Hey that rhymed!"

"Oh hi I didn't hear anyone come in, I'm Keria and you are?" she said stepping from the curtain.

"I'm Jaklin and I wanted to meet one of Jak's friends, you know beside Torn."

"Um… are you and Jak together?"

"Oh, No EW gross no I'm… a friend I am apart of the underground too and I'm just hanging around meeting new people." Keira stepped away from the cloth; she looked at Jaklin with a smile and stuck out her hand to shake. Jaklin shook her hand and they started to talk. They talked about Jak and his personality and his likes and dislikes.

Keira looked at her funny after all the questions "how long have you guys been friends?"

"We were childhood friends but separated later in our lives, like right in the beginning almost."

"Oh same here, well not the whole separated part, which happened in our teenager years. Did you live in Sandover?"

"Yes, you remember me?" Jaklin asked timidly

Keria looked at Jaklin's Blondish hair that looked like Jak's and her blue eyes which were also like Jak's! "I think I remember you When Jak's mother died you left the same day as his dad…but that's all I remember."

Jaklin sigh in relief as Keria switched the subject.

"Well what else would you like?"

"I need a board, a hover board," she smiled with excitement

"Hmm well if you come back tomorrow I'll have a board you can test try."

"Oh that would be so cool thanks, but sadly I got to go, it was nice seeing you again-she corrected herself quickly-I mean meeting you." Then she gave one last smile and walked out.

Back with Jak: "where is she?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going on our mission! I'm heading to bed!" Daxter was fed up.

"Yeah I guess your right; it would be stupid to go now."

Later that night:

"Oh shit its one in the morning, I'll have to sneak in slowly and quietly so I don't wake them up." Jaklin whispered to herself.

When she walked in she was pushed right back out the door. She was kicking and was about to scream but Jak had his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing and get off of me," Jaklin screamed.

"Where were you and WHERES TORN" Jak whispered loudly.

"How should I know…Oh YOU think I WAS OUT WITH TORN, I was not sick-o… I was just you know checking the place out."

"What the hell were you thinking maybe you could tell us next time?"

"I know, and I'm REALLY sorry but I'm not going to be with you guys tomorrow either," she explained.

"What, THE HELL YOU AREN'T, Torn will be pissed."

"I asked Torn for the day off and he said sure."

"Unbelievable I've been asking for days off along time and one flip of your hair and you get what you want_._"

Jaklin smiled and put her hand on Jak's back as they walked towards the door to the bunk "Well your hair is long enough to flip you should try it," Jaklin joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," Jak said sarcastically.

When they got in the bunk they fell asleep.

The next day at 5:30 in the morning Jaklin woke up and snuck out the door before anyone else got up. When she walked outside some people in the town were up already.

Jaklin looked around "these people are like robots." She got on a zoomer and raced off to the Keria's place. She got there by six and Keira was there with the demo board waiting.

"Alright you finished the demo" Jaklin said in happiness.

"Yeah, here go in the stadium and test it out, oh and don't be startled Torn's in there he finished practicing himself and will be there to catch you if you fall.

Jaklin blushed "oh ok sounds…good!" She walked to the other side of the stadium where she met Torn.

"Hey you ready to ride," Torn said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Lets go," she giggled.

They got in the arena and she toke out the board; it had a pink glow to it

"So cool," she was amazed.

She jumped on she found her balance and started to go; she was grinded on rails, did flips, she was a natural. Torn sat back with a smile, Jaklin looked over at him and he looked away with a red face.

"Well it looks like you didn't need me after all." Then Jaklin remembered Keria saying _He's there to catch when you fall._

She whispered to her self "_catch me!" _She then "fell" off her board and just like Keira said he was right there to catch her. She fell into his arms and there they sat together.

"Don't worry I've got you Jaklin," he said with sincere eyes.

She smiled with a blush, "thanks."

"Oh am I interrupting something," an anger voice yelled and echoed in the stadium. They quickly got up at the sight of Ashelin looking down at them; she eyed Jaklin with hate and disgust.

"Well Torn as you were giving "lessons" there was a situation in the slums, a couple casualties when I left to get you, you better hurry."

"Oh crap well I got to go, you ok on your own?" Torn asked

"She will be just fine I'll help her," Ashelin said darkly. Torn ran off as Ashelin walked in. "And you are?"

"I'm Jaklin I'm with the underground"; she stuck out her hand to shake but was rudely ignored by Ashelin.

"Well Jaklin? Back away from Torn he doesn't associate with people like you."

"Why should I, and obviously he DOES talk to _people_ like me, besides who died and made you the boss?" Jaklin argued.

"No one yet, but you listen to me you little freak I'm the Barons daughter don't mess with my authority or you may just find yourself in the waste land wishing you listened to me." Ashelin gave her one last glare and walked out. Jaklin just sat there on the ground not in Torn's arms just on the cold floor with a new threat from the Barons daughter.

"What did I do?" Jaklin cried.

Jaklin sat there scared she got up and started to ride again, but she kept falling and no one caught her. She tried and tried but she couldn't ride anymore. She was just in pain physically and emotionally.

Then her communicator rang again it was Jak "Jaklin! HURRY YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE IT'S AN AMBUSH OF METALHEADS!"

Jaklin's face sunk in worry "OK I'm coming but Jak where you are?"

"I'm at the –szzzzhhhhzzz- by the slums-shhzzzz- HURRY!"

"Wait, Jak what? Your breaking up I can't hear you!" Jaklin ran out of the stadium and jumped on a zoomer and communicated Torn "Torn come in Torn!"

"Jaklin what's wrong are you ok?"

Jaklin's voice cracked as she yelled "I'm fine but Jak isn't, he called me in trouble I need to know his location, his communicator died before he could tell me!

"He's on the beach, the Metal heads are coming from the open door and flooding into the slums me and the rest of the underground are here on the beach too, the crimson guards are on the other side so be carfu-shhhheeezzz-".

"Torn, TORN not you too, I'll be right there!"

She flew down to the slums and saw the crimson guards fighting them off! She landed the zoomer and scaled the wall then slipped through to the beach. When she was in there she saw Ashelin fighting by Torn's side and shivered from remembering what she had said.

She ran up to Torn, "Torn are you ok?"

Torn turned to her "I'm fine, don't get hurt ok?"

Jaklin looked passed him, a metal head was running at him she screamed "TORN WATCH OUT!" The metal head raised his claw and slashed torn in the arm, he fell to the ground and his arm was bleeding badly.

Jaklin screamed and was full of anger as she started to turn dark blue "-err- what's happening to –errr- ME!" She was angry and she was like dark Jak but in girl form. She jumped in the air and bashed her fist into the ground and a giant sound wave shot across the beach killing all of the metalheads. She was on the ground when she had opened her eyes; she was back to normal but could still feel surges of energy. She yelled to Torn, she could barely move "Torn, Torn are you ok?"

He said with a struggle "I'll be fine, are you ok, please tell me your alright!"

"I'm fine; don't worry about me I'm always just a distraction to you!"

"No your not, your much more. I need a favor though, go find Jak his been gone a while."

"No I'm staying with you!"

"NO Jaklin right now Jak is more important."

She took the ribbon out of her hair and wrapped it around Torn's arm to try and stop the bleeding "I don't care if I'm band to the waste land" she then kissed his arm and then his cheek.

Ashelin's eyes were wild as she screamed to the heavens" THAT'S IT, I WORNED YOU." Jaklin looked at her with confidence in herself and ran off to save Jak!

Ashelin still screamed after her "Where do you think you going, your band." Jaklin ignored her as she kept on running. She thought of the worse when she didn't see him were Torn had told her he would be. When she looked down she saw a trail of blood like someone was being dragged on the floor; she followed it. She found Jak laying there he was breathing and Daxter wasn't to be found she looked over the edge thinking of the worst, yet again. She knelt down and examined his wounds as tears feel from her face, then she heard yelling. When she looked up she saw Daxter coming toward her from a hill.

There you are what took you so long, look at Jak!" Daxter said with disappointment.

"I know I'm sorry I had to help Torn and I"

-Dax interrupted-

"Oh of course Torn comes first huh?"

"No it's just the entrance was blocked by metal heads and Torn and then Ashelin was"

Dax interrupted again-

"I don't wanna hear it" he said walking to the exit.

She looked at Jak and stroked his hair out of his eyes, as a tear hit his face "I'm sorry, little brother."

Later that day, Jaklin was walking by the fountain in front of the stadium. She sat down and closed her eyes and when she opened them again Keira was sitting next to her.

"I heard what happened and it's not your fault you wanted to help everyone, but"

Jaklin interrupted this time-.

"No it is I should have helped Jak because Torn wouldn't be hurt if I didn't distract him, her face was pale with depression.

Keria tried to comfort her but she didn't take it, "well I'm going to the bunk to see how Jak's doing, are you coming?"

"Um...," she was interrupted by Torn

"No I'll take her back."

Keira looked surprised "oh ok, bye Jaklin try not to be so hard on yourself, ok?" And then she left, Torn sat down.

"Hey, I guessed you would be here" he grinned.

She just nodded her head; silence consumed the air but was broken by the sound of Jaklin's voice. "You had to guess I was here because no one cared enough to tell you, because everyone hates me" A tear slide down her cheek

Torn saw it and leaned over, his face passionate, and then he placed his lips on her cheek to stop the tear. "I don't hate you and no one else does either." They both turned red when they comprehended what had just happened.

She burst into more tears that Torn could not catch, "No. your wrong everyone hates because I hurt everyone today! You, and Jak, physically and also Ashelin and Daxter emotionally of course… I feel so stupid" she hung her head.

He comforted her by putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok you where trying to help and that's what you did."

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and softly spoke the word "how?"

"You helped Keira get up the courage to talk to Jak in a non-work related way, you helped Jak because once he gets out of this he'll be stronger, and Daxter you gave his life a little more worry and a little less ignorance…for once"

"And you?" She asked.

"You helped me make my move of finally getting close to you."

She blushed "well you may not see me for long."

"Why?" Torn's voice got shaken up.

"Ashelin is going to band me to the waste land…remember?"

"Don't worry, I talked to her about it, just relax."

"Really I'm not band!"

No you're staying right here but she still kind of hates you, but she hates you just a little less then before." He tried to make her laugh it worked.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set on a…semi-perfect day.

Jaklin's communicator rang "Hello?"

A strong voice was on the other line "You and the prince need to come back now your father has grown impatient!"

"I can't I'm not ready and neither is he. I just got here for goodness sake!"Then Jaklin's voice rose in annoyance.

"Resistance will not be tolerated," The man's voice was serious.

"Well, it's going to have to be, where is my father anyhow?"

"The King does not wish to speak with you only to bring you home!"

"Well I'm not coming home and every KG in this city will stop his 'Brutal' attack!"

"Your father wishes me to tell you that he has already paid off the KG army and if you don't come home by tomorrow, they will take you home for us."

Jaklin only spoke four words but they were strong with stubbornness "Then so be it."

She closed the communicator and turned to Torn, who to her surprise was very relaxed. He stroked her arm "Who was that?"

She looked down at his hand thinking, _Oh that feels so good, I'll miss that. What should I say?_ "It was a delivery man telling me that he needs me… to… pick up the package I …ordered…and –she struggled to make up a story on the spot- told him I wasn't ready to pick it up."

He smiled and jumped of the ledge they were sitting on "Well don't worry I can always pick it up for you."

"Oh thanks, that's sweet of you but I'll just have Jak do it." Then she turned and walked off to her zoomer.

'Where are you going? I can drive you back."

"I have to stop a few places, it may take me awhile."

"Well I don't want anything happening to you."

"Torn you should be home anyway resting that arm of yours" She gave a crooked smile and walked off.

"Wait, will you meet me for a drink at a bar on the south side of the city? It's run by a friend of mine his names Krew; you can ask Keira she knows."

"Ok that's sounds fun."

Torn watched her get on the zoomer and drive off, his eyes full of worry, and suspicion _Why wouldn't she just tell me who that really was on the phone?_

Jaklin took out her communicator again and dialed a person she really didn't want to talk to "Hey Ashelin, it's me Jaklin before you start cussing at me and yelling, or even hang up, I wanted to ask you a favor, where can I meet you?"

"Why do you think I want to help you?"

"I don't really know, because maybe if you help I'll back off of Torn?"

She heard a long sigh on the other line and then Ashelin spoke "Fine, come to the gate of the palace the KG's will let you in and lead you to the living room."

Jaklin said thank you with the sincerest voice and speed of to the palace door. When she got there to large KG's were standing in the front, one spoke "Are you Miss. Jaklin?"

"Yes, I am here to see" she was interrupted by the other KG.

"Yes, we know follow us and hurry we must close the doors quickly."

They scuttled in the door to a large metal room and in front of them were two more large metal doors, they opened. When Jaklin poked her head through it was an elevator that she jumped on to.

"Ma'am we are asking you to hold the side of the rail and brace for impact."

The elevator shot up and made Jaklin trip, but when she looked up the two KG's were unaffected.

"We need to search you before you meet the Baron."

The blood in Jaklin's face drained, _I'm meeting the Baron, what am I going to do, he is going to take me prisoner again. What was I thinking coming up here, wait this is probably all apart of Ashelin's plan to get rid of me._

"Ma'am, Ma'am, Ma'am" –The third time he spoke louder- "please step out of the elevator and spread your legs we are going to search you."

Jaklin did so and then looked around frantic concocting a plan. She saw a window but she did not dare run to it; she was over fifty feet high. Then she had the idea of going to the bathroom and then call for help.

"We have a visitor now do we" a voice bellowed from the hall.

"Yes sir" the two KG's stood up straight in respect.

The tall bearded Baron stepped out from the shadow of the hall and that's when Jaklin panicked and ran. She could see the elevator and that's were she was headed it was already opened too; she didn't need to wait.

"Come back here" the KG's screamed in authority, but as you know Jaklin wasn't big on those words. "Quick close the door" he yelled to another guard.

"I'm sorry but tell Ashelin I'll come over another time" She swooped in to the closing elevator door, which barley missed cutting off her head. She held on to the side as the speed of the elevator almost lifted her off the ground. She raced passed a couple of guards and she could smell the fresh air to freedom, but then a guard stopped in front of her ready to nab her. "I don't think so…" she jumped with one foot out and smacked, no, crushed the guys face under her foot. Still air born she landed on her zoomer put the keys in and ignited the engine. She was going so fast her face became wind burned.

"Stop, you're in violation" it was the last guard still trying

"Just Fall back who ever that was is not that important" The Barons orders were direct and respected over the intercom.

She was really late to meet Torn; she was so scared about what just happened she was crying. When she got into the bar it was empty not even the owner seemed to be there. She saw Torn in a booth holding a beer and starring at it like it was talking to him. She was so thrilled to see him her heart raced and she jumped into his arms "TORN!"

"Jaklin you made it" he had his hands open for her to jump into. "I was worry about you I thought you got lost." He looked at her and noticed she was shivering and crying "Jaklin what happen are you ok?" he pulled her closer.

"Torn I did the stupidest thing every…I need a beer."

He laughed and gave her some of his drink, as they sat and talked about the whole ordeal. Then later that night they laughed and joked about pointless stuff really.

Once again Jaklin's communicator rang, she walked into the bathroom for privacy "Hi, what threat would you like to tell me now?"

"Tomorrow at 3 am the guards are coming to get you. Have your stuff packed and ready, they will not abort this mission."

"Well let me tell you something, 'sir', I'm not going with out a fight. Oh, yes, and you can personally tell my father that when and if I get back I will be moving out and taking Jak with me and you won't find us, I will make sure of that. I have my ways." She was tough on the phone but as soon as she hung up she collapsed to the bathroom floor and out came the water works.

When Jaklin came out of the bathroom Torn had asked "who was on the phone?"

"No, one it was nothing important."She smiled nervously.

"Jaklin, I know you were lying to me earlier today that was not just a delivery man."

"You were spying on me, I'm a big girl Torn and I don't need you as my father-she said softly- sadly I already have one."

"Jaklin I was just worried about you."

"Well you always are and you don't have to be I can take care of my self" she started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"I 'm going to the bunk I have to tell Jak something and get ready" she accidently slipped that out those last words.

"What do you mean get ready? What are you going to do, get ready for what Jaklin?"

A tear rolled down her eye thinking about how she would never see Torn again, or her new friends Daxter, Ashelin, and Keria. "I just have to go, this has been really nice…you know…being with you."

"What do you mean Jaklin" he reached to grab her arm.

She pulled away and ran out, he chased after her. "Jaklin please tell me what's going on!" She started the zoomer and dashed out without answering. As she was driving tears blurred her vision and made it hard to see. She looked around at what could have been her home, the tall buildings and the stadium; it all was so unfamiliar and knowing she was taking Jak away from all of this hurt her even more. She finally made it to the bunk safely. When she walked in everyone was in there, of course.

"Hey Jaklin your back I haven't seen you in a while" Jak sat up he was surprisingly healing way faster then excepted.

"Yeah, I know I've just been so busy, sorry." She sat down next to Jak and then looked up at everyone "Guys can I have a minute to talk to Jak…alone."

They were confused at first, and Keria looked cautious, but they left like Jaklin asked.

"What is it Jaklin?"

She was hesitate at first but she new she had to tell him "Can you walk and run and all that stuff?"

"Yeah, I just can't really do any flips or jumps, and I can't use a real heavy gun just like my pistol. Why are you worried about the missions because its ok will get them done?"

She bent over and grabbed his pistol and put it under his pillow "just hold on to this ok? You never know when you're going to need it." She then walked out to invite everyone back in. "where did Ashelin go?"

Keria answered "oh Torn came by to talk to you but she invited him to the palace."

Jaklin was holding back tears when she heard that, she was about to say something but then a blonde figure came from the shadows "Hi, is my little Daxter here."

Jaklin looked at the girl she was really pretty it made Jaklin a little self conscious. "Yeah, He's in the bunk, Hi I'm Jaklin."

Tessa stuck out her hand to shake "Hi, I'm Tessa, that's a very pretty name! Do you think Daxter could come over to my place for a sleepover?"

Daxter jumped out of the bunk and jumped on Tessa shoulder "See ya in the morning Jak; I got a date with my lady."

Jak shouted back "Alright Dax have fun!"

As Tessa and Daxter started to leave Keria was going to go to "Well it's getting late I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

Jaklin's eyes became wet and she turned away from Keria's view. Jaklin spoke but before she did she took a deep breath "well, we'll see I got a lot to do tomorrow." She turned and walked into the bunk.

"Well, I'm going to bed Jaklin, are you sure you don't want to talk?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you want to talk?"

"No, no it's fine, goodnight."

Jaklin took out a pen and some paper and started to write a letter for Torn and the rest of the gang. Tears and scribbles soiled the pages, as she tried to find the right words to say. She finally succeed and it turned out sweet, sincere, and tragically sad.

**Dear, Everyone**

When you read this note by the end you will probably hate me. Also when you read this note Jak and I will be gone. We have a duty that we must fulfill.

I came here for Jak and Jak only; I didn't mean to start anything more with anyone. And this next part maybe a little shocking but, I, Jaklin, am Jak's sister and the princess of the City of Spargus. Yes, Jak is the prince and our father, Damas is the King. My father sent me here after he had found out that Jak was here. I'm sorry for hurting all of you, and Jak. I am deeply upset that I have to take him away from this beautiful city; I only wish this was my home and that I had such loyal friends.

My father didn't allow me to stay I'm sure, I would have stayed if that was possible, but I will stand my ground against the guards. I know I won't hold all of them off, so when Jak and I lose this ugly battle and they send us to Spargus please remember us. To each one of you, I say this from my heart, Keria I'm sorry from taking Jak from you I know how much you like him. Daxter, I'm even sorrier for taking your best friend from you who is almost like a brother. And Torn, I had a wonderful time but I never meant to start anything between anyone, but I love you and will never forget you. Ashelin, we started off rough and I may be leaving with our relationship still rough but, I respect you for sticking up for what you want, he is truly yours. Goodbye all my friends it was nice being here, even though it was a short time.

**Love, Jaklin**

Jaklin fell asleep but it felt like seconds when a pounding on the door woke her and Jak up. Then tears started streaming down her face as her and Jak looked at each other. She picked up her machine gun, which glowed purple and said to Jak "This is why you need your pistol." Jak's face looked distorted; he had no Idea what to do.

"We are here to take you and your brother like your father requested. Come out with your hands up." It was a KG.

"I'm not going without a fight Jak, I want you to know." Just then they broke through the doors and she charged up stairs screaming a war cry. Jak followed her who also screamed with a battle tones.

The gun fire was fast as Jaklin and Jak defended there ground in front of the KG's, they killed about fifteen of them. Jak shot his pistols without asking who and why these people where here, he loved going against these hard headed guards who obeyed that damn Baron Praxis. Suddenly Jaklin fell onto the ground after one of the guards shocked her and she fainted. Jak grabbed her machine gun and started to shoot he took down a few more guards. He was about to run, but the wound on his leg, from his last encounter with the metal heads, opened and he fell to the ground screaming in pain; blood was rushing out. Jak blacked out and it seemed like the end and the sad part was he still didn't understand what was going on.

Jak woke up with his head resting on Jaklin's leg as she looked out the window of the guarded ship. Her face seemed sour and disobeying. "Jaklin, was all that true? Are we really related?"

Jaklin kept looking out the window for a second then turned to him and just nodded. He sat up and also looked out the window he could not see the city anywhere. "Are you ok?" Jaklin's voice was lifeless.

"Yeah, I think so. Why are you so upset?"

"Jak, I don't think you get what's going on we've basically been kidnapped. I will, I mean, we will never see Haven city again." Jak realized when she said that it was true, the words pierced his heart.

He jumped up "Get me the freak out of this piece of shit ship. Your lying this is dream! I wasn't done in Haven city and YOU of all people are not _my_ sister!"

It hurt Jaklin to here that and she got up "I don't want to be here as much as you. And I also don't want to spend this ride with you being an ass, so stop your pouting and sit down."

Jak grabbed both of Jaklin's arms, squeezing them and between clenched teeth said "Do you understand who you're messing with? I said I want off of this metal piece of shit!"

Jaklin saw Jak's eyes change like hers she realized that Dark Jak was going to come if she didn't clam him down "Get off of me because I don't think you know who _you're_ messing with!"

Jak let go and pounded the side of the ship he shook his head "NO, Keria, Torn…all of em'…gone" then something hit him "DAXTER WHERE IS HE, YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME HE ISN'T HERE!"

Jaklin just looked away "this is fucked up, you and dad left me when I was not even a year! Mom died in front of me because he wasn't strong enough to see it! Then you two left me with Keria and her father. Why wouldn't you take me with you?"

"I don't know, you can ask that no good father of ours why when you get to the city."

Jak sat down on the other side of the ship with his head in his hands. Jaklin watched him for a couple of minutes and then went back to her blank stare out the window. They were almost there when a big guy came out from the cockpit and gave Jak and Jaklin each separate outfit. Jaklin's was a dress with wasteland animal fur in regal patterns of cloth on the other side. Jak's was leather underwear with long regal looking cloth hanging from it. There was no shirt only a belt for a knife and gun holder to wear.

"I'm not wearing this."

Jaklin didn't look at him "well, if that's what you choose."

The big guy that came to give them the outfits spoke.

"You put it on or I'll put it on for you, prince." He spat out the last word. He had a heavy Australian accent.

"Oh really it sounds like you want to fight, and I'm in the perfect mood for it."

"Jak please stop, Clever is a nice guy, a little rough around the edges but you know. Just please don't fight with him." Jaklin pleaded

They were coming close to the city. Jak ended up putting on the outfit, and as they landed they heard a crowd outside the door.

The crowed screamed and Jak heard multiply sentences "look they found the Prince!" "Yes, the princess is back!" "Princess, Prince!" The door opened and Jak was standing behind Jaklin with four wasteland guards surrounding them, Clever in the front. A path was leading to a large stadium filled with people. The stairs were long; it was almost fifty or more steps. Jak almost tripped, but when he looked up at Jaklin to see how she was doing she looked noble, regal really, you could tell that this was a regular day for her. When they entered the stadium people from the stands roared with happiness. They walked through drapes to three seats; they were on a balcony that was off to the side of the large stadium. The middle seat was the kings, it was occupied with his person and he was addressing his people to settle down.

"Hello, my friends thank you for joining us on this special reuniting of my family" Damas was a natural speaker. He took Jak's shoulder brining him forward "this is my son, Jak, and the Prince of Spargus, and this –he brought Jaklin forward- is your princess who sent out to Haven City to find Jak. Let's give around of applause!" The crowed was so happy it was more of screams, hoots, howls, and claps. Jaklin looked at Jak excepting to see him miserable, but instead he was smiling, glistening really. She hadn't smiled once, she was in hell.

The three of them walked out of the stadium before the rest of the citizens, they followed in a line to a large door with a symbol on it. Jak noticed that it was the same symbol that was on Jaklin's jacket the first time they met. "Come with me, I will show you your new home, Jak" Damas was thrilled to finally show him.

"It's really nothing special just a lot of water and windows" Jaklin was negative about everything.

When they walked in they went into an elevator that led to the home. In the foyer or the throne room, there was a little waterfall and stream running through the floor. There were also little ponds with steps you could walk in and relax as you lay in the water. Into the middle of the room was a throne with cloth on it to make it comfortable, there were also many plants.

"This place is pretty nice" Jak was amazed but played it cool.

"In the back is your room which is next to Jaklin's enjoy your new home…son" Damas was so happy to say that word. "Maybe later Jaklin you can take your brother to the market show him around maybe show the cars, I think he would like that."

"We'll see how I feel" Jaklin was sour today. "Where's my communicator if I do go out I want Sig to hang out with us too."

Jak's face twisted into a shape that made no sense but it went with what he was thinking about. "Are you talking about a guy with a really nice gun called the peacemaker, also real tall?"

"Yeah, have you met him already?"

"Yeah, I did he was in Haven city I didn't know he was a wastelander!" Jak was happy that he was going to have a familiar face from Haven.

"He is like the only guy I hang with here. He's been with me sense I was a baby, kinda like my second brother."

Jak didn't like that she said that, he didn't understand why either. Why should he care if she doesn't see him as a brother? "Well, I hate to say it, but I actually might like it here."

"Really? Wow you're easily entertained" She walked to the window and look out at the rising Sun. "I just wonder what the gang is doing."

"Well will be back there soon, it's not like will be here forever."

Jaklin's face went from pissed off to feeling sorry for Jak "Jak, were not leaving… this is your new… home."

Jak's face sunk, he actually thought she was kidding, he throw out his hover board rode to the elevator and out of the palace. Jaklin called to him but he was already gone.

"Hurry, Jaklin go get him he doesn't even know this place" Damas ordered.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come home, I've been ordered around all my life and I'm sick of it. I was finally my own person In Haven City!"

Damas grabbed Jaklin's arm and pulled her to him "This isn't about you right now Jaklin this is about going to find your brother, I won't lose him again." He looked down at her arm and saw scares from were the eco was injected. "Jaklin, what is all of this?'

She pulled her arm away "Nothing, it's none of your business!"

"You don't talk to me that way I'm your father and your king!"

Jaklin was angry after hearing that "I don't have either of those people in my life" she ripped herself away from him almost starting to change "Dame it, no" she couldn't control her self. Her hair changed then her skin, she picked up a rock that was by the stream and through it at the window, the glass broke in to millions of crystals. "Please, don't mess with me Dad, because this is why I didn't come back so soon, the people I met over in Haven were going to help me with this…this problem." She turned back to herself after taking a few breaths and ran out the door. Damas sat back his eyes still wide in astonishment.

She new exactly were Jak was, well she thought she did if he was anything like her. She jumped into one of the cars; she knew Jak was in the outskirts of the City. "Hey, sig can you meet me in the old village I have an old friend that I think you would like to see."She stopped the car and jumped out. She raced up to the old pillars of the village. It looked so ancient grass growing from cracks in the building, crumbled stone, but she still loved this place. She walked in further and saw Jak sitting on half of a wall, he was writing something in the sand. Keria + Jak, Jaklin saw that and her heart sunk. He heard her walk closer and erased the message.

"Hey, I thought you would be here, when I was discouraged I'd always love to come here."

"Really, well then I guess we really are brother and sister." His sarcasm was so obvious.

"I know you how feel, I was only in Haven for a month, most of that in the palace but when I escaped and meet all of your friends, I felt so safe, I wanted to stay forever."

"Yeah well I was there for four or five years can't even remember. I was suppose to stop the Baron, help out Torn, and…well you know a lot of other stuff."

"Jak you can tell if it's about a girl, and I think I know who that is."

"Yeah it is, and yeah it's her" he looked at her arm where it was scared. He grabbed it and examined it. "So they did it to you too."

She pulled away "It scares me to see what I turn into, I can't control it, and almost hurt dad."

"I can control it, but I had a lot of help, I can teach you if you want. I know how it can feel to have changed and watch the people you love get hurt or scared."

"Yeah I don't know what to say to him when we get back."

"Back? I'm not going back. I'm staying here and trying to figure out where the hell I am and how I can get out of here."

"You can't Jak your stuck here, so you might as well make the best of it."

'No, not without Dax, and everyone else, I just can't do it."

Jaklin was about to respond but was interrupted by a deep soulful voice.

"Do I see my favorite princess over there" It was Sig

Jaklin jumped from the wall and ran to Sig with her arms spread wide for a bear hug.

'SIG, HEY!" She ran to him and he scooped her up into a bear hug.

"So who is this old friend of yours? I want to see if he is good enough to hang out with you."

Jak got up and walked slowly with huge eyes toward the two. He didn't know how to react; his memories of Haven City were coming back to him and making his heart ache even more.

Jak spoke slowly "Sig? Is that really you?"

"Hellz yeah, and who might you-He stopped him self when he looked at Jak's faces- Jak? Are you really standing in front of me right now?"

"Yeah, I thought you were died."

"Same with you, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"So you didn't tell him about your fathers kidnapping, I thought he was like your second brother" he said sourly.

"No but thank you for telling him for me"

They sat down on the wall again and Jaklin told Sig the story. Sig's face was amazed he couldn't believe he hadn't heard about this around town.

"So I kind of just want to forget about it, so how bout we go visit the market maybe race some cars?" Jaklin was actually kind of excited to hang out with them and be home.

"Yeah sure anything to get them off my mind…" Jak trailed off

"Well let's do it" Sig laughed

They went into market and had a blast. They went to by some fruit and then some clothes. Jak tried on funny hats and so did Jaklin, they even got sig into some funny glasses and a big hat with a little flower in the corner. After that Jaklin showed Jak the cars, and he re-met Clever.

"Shit, these are all yours?" Jak was stunned "And we can use these when ever?"

'Yup and yup, Sig and I actually wanted to see how well you race so if your up to losing and are a good spot let's give it a go."

"Yeah you wish I'm going to cream you two!"

"You two are both delusional; we all know I'm going to win." Sig joked

They jumped in a Clever open the armored doors that led to a giant desert. Dust tornados were everywhere but they didn't care. They raced and rode around the waste land until night fall. Sig won twice and Jak won twice too, but Jaklin won four times out of the eight. They parked the cars back into the garage and went back to the palace.

"Alright Jak it was nice seeing you again, glade I'll see you more often now."

"Yeah me too Sig…me too"

"Well how bout we do this again tomorrow Sig, it was such fun! We could show him the shooting range down by the water!"

'Shooting range?" Jak perked up

"Yeah it's really fun and I'm sure I will whip you guys like I did today Muwhahaha!" Jaklin joked

They all had good laugh and Jak and Jaklin ascended up the elevator.

"What am I going to say to dad!"

"The truth…"

Jaklin sighed "I guess your right"

When they got up stair Damas was already sleeping. There was an event happening at the stadium and he needed his sleep.

"Well I guess I don't have to say anything tonight" She smiled

They went into there separate rooms and Jak looked around his. He still had his old Haven City clothes; he folded them and put them in his dresser. His room was nice; it had a king sized bed and a huge window. The moonlight seeped into his room; it shined on his fur rug. He stroked his goggles remember the first time Daxter had handed it to him. He saved him from the Baron and he repays him by leaving him in that damned city as he has fun racing cars, sleeping in a nice room and being a ….prince. He sprawled out on his bed and look out to the night sky wondering if the others where looking at the same stars he was.

At Haven City:

"I can't believe she would do something like this!" Daxter cried

"I never liked her right from the start I knew something was fishy!" Ashelin grunted

"It's not her fault; if you didn't read she had a duty and she had no choice anyway the guards were coming for her!"

Torn said nothing he just sat staring blankly at Jaklin's letter.

"Stop being so forgiving to her, your to kind and kindness will get you know where Keria! She took our friend and left us this crappy note!" Ashelin scowled.

"Well that seals it; we have to go get her." Torn finally said something but didn't face the group.

"What! Go get her! She doesn't care about us! The only thing she cares about is herself!" Ashelin was fully against this plan.

"Ashelin please, if this plan is going to work we need your connections. So please do it for me." Torn was playing the crush card.

Ashelin sighed and started to walk for the door

"ASHELIN! Please!" Torn begged

"I heard you the first time I'm going to get things ready."

"Thanks, a lot" Torn smiled

Ashelin didn't come back. The group waited and waited but never heard from her. They tried her communicator but she didn't pick up.

"I can't believe she would do this to us!" Torn smacked the table with his fist

"Well, I'm still in, and I know we will think of something!" Keria encouraged

"I know we will, but there will be more trouble and blood shed if we do it without Ashelin's help. We'll need Tess to supply us with some more weapons, Daxter why don't you go down there with Keria. I'll stay here and start the plan."

Keria and Daxter did as they were told and went to see Tess. Torn stayed like he said but he wasn't planning anything. He took Jaklin's letter and read over the line where she said she loved him "I love you" the paper had a stain on it, a tear drop. It was fresh and then he realized that it came from himself. That's when he through down the note and started to plan the escape. It took him hours and nothing was right. The three of them weren't enough to take down all the guards; he was soon giving up on saving Jak and seeing Jaklin. He dosed off at his desk.

"Torn, Torn hi! Are you coming to get us? I miss you and I want to feel your touch again!" Jaklin was fading in an out as she was standing in a pool of darkness.

"I can't, will never get pasted the guards to escape, and Ashelin won't help…I don't know what to do."

"I know you can do it, I believe in you and so does Jak! Good luck" Jaklin started to fade completely.

"Wait, what should I do? JAKLIN…Jaklin!" Torn's head hit the desk and he woke up.

"Torn buddy I thought you were dead for a minute." Daxter was in Torn's face

Torn shoved him aside "Get out of my face!"

"Sheesh, all that anger when I did you a favor."

Daxter was standing next to a whole pile of guns. Torn's face light up with excitement. "Alright here's the plan…"

That night they went to bed early tomorrow was the big jail break.

"Guy's get up let's go!" Torn barked out orders "grab your guns, and your armor let's go!"

They hopped on separate zoomers and Daxter jumped on Torn's shoulder. "Jeeze there is like no room on your shoulder, you should work out more Jak's arm is huge!"

Torn's face was annoyed as he smacked Daxter of his shoulder and on to the seat behind him. Their plan was pretty easy; they were planning on charging to the ship taking down as many KG's as possible. They made it to the ship and there plan was to get as close as possible and jump.

"NOW, JUMP NOW!" Torn screamed to Keria

They jumped and the zoomer exploded as it hit the wall, which alerted the guards. They started to come running after them. Torn, Keria, and Daxter took stance with machine guns ready.

"Shot, go, go, go!" The machine gun bullets hit the ground in groups of hundreds or thousands, the sound of hot metal hitting the ground rung out through the whole area. Keria took down about twenty-five or thirty guards before they shocked her. "Torn..ah!" It was just him and Daxter and let's face it Daxter shot the gun but Torn felt that he was the only real hope.

"Daxter watch my back, and watch Keria! We don't have a chance if we run out of ammo!"

Then bullets rang out from a far and KG bodies dropped to the floor revealing a peacemaker with a thin red head at the end.

"ASHELIN!" Torn was never this happy to see someone.

"I'll hold them off hurry into the ship!" She tossed him the key's and blew off another shot. The KG's were moving in on her and she steadied the peacemaker and swung her feet off the ground knocking KG's into the water, then when she landed back to her feel she shot down more guards with another round. Torn gave Daxter the key's and had him run into the ship, he shot the pistol in one hand as he dragged Keria's paralyzed body in the other. They got into the ship and the door shut. The last thing Torn saw was Ashelin fighting off his mess. Torn started up the ship and drove off over the Haven city walls.

"How she doing back there, is she up yet?" Torn was concerned for Keria

"No she's still out! Did you plan that?" Daxter asked

"Plan what, Ashelin? No she just pulled through for us." Torn smiled to himself as they got ready for a two hour flight to Spargus.

When they got there they parked outside of the gate. There was a huge wall around the whole city.

"Well that's perfect how are we going to get over that?" Daxter shook his head at the wall.

"Well, I'm sure rats can get through those walls, if only we had a rat we could use." Torn looked over at Daxter

"Yeah, to bad, I mean were would we even get one?"

"I'm talking about you stupid, get going and find a crack!"

"What, no way I'm not doing that!" A minute later Daxter found him self crawling through a crack in the wall. "I can't believe I'm doing this, there goes my dignity!"

"Torn? Where are we did we make yet?" Keria was finally coming to.

"Yeah we're here; Daxter is climbing through this wall as we speak. He is going to find the button to the gate up here and open it for us."

It took a couple minutes but Dax pulled through, the gate opened and Torn and Keria ran in.

"There was no guard?" Torn asked

"No, there is like no one in town I heard a lot of screaming a yelling coming from a stadium, there must something going on."

"That's perfect let's go, we have to find there palace that's were they will be!"

Daxter was right the whole town was empty, and the only sound came from a large stadium with seemed like a hundred or more steps.

"Let's go this way, maybe it's over here." Torn was still searching for the palace.

They finally found it after only ten minutes. The city was very small, compared to Haven it was like the size of the slums. They found the palace and a large stone door opened to an elevator. They got up to the throne room and were amazed.

"Wow look at this place, I can't believe this is all Jak's!" Daxter was envious

"I wonder where they are, because it's pretty obvious no one is here!" Keria looked around the room

"Let's search over here the bedrooms are this way." Torn walked into Jaklin's room, He could tell it was hers. He found her communicator and next to that was a sketch. He viewed it closer and saw that it was a sketch of Jaklin, him, Jak and the rest of the gang. It was pretty good too.

Back with Jak and Jaklin:

"That event at the stadium was so fun!" Jaklin raved

"Yeah and seeing those gladiator guys fight was awesome!" Jak chimed in too.

"Well I'm glad you kids liked it. How about before we go home you guys, me and Sig go grab some ice cream down at the market?"

"That sounds awesome, but can I go grab my coat it's getting chilly out!" Jaklin shivered

"No it's ok sweetie, I'll go get it."

"Dad its ok you don't have to."

"No, please which one is it the green one with the Spargus symbol?"

"Yes, thanks!"

Damas made his way up the elevator and walked into Jaklin's room. He opened the door to Torn looking through his daughter's things.

"Who are you! GUARDS, SIG get up here!" Damas ordered his men and in less then a minute they appeared apprehending the criminals.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jak and Jaklin ran in.

The guards were holding Keria, Daxter, and Torn by the neck of there clothes.

Jaklin whispered "Torn?"

"KERIA! LET HER GO NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"So you know these robbers? Jaklin, I saw him refueling through your things, and same with her in your room Jak. And this rat, you know it too?"

'Hey, I have a name buddy!" Daxter tried to move closer but was taken back by the guard

"We do dad now please let them go!" Jaklin didn't ask, she demanded.

"They have odd symbols on there clothes and these tattoos" he pushes Torn's face to the side.

"Don't touch me" Torn barked at Damas hand.

"Oh don't touch you huh? Do you know who you're talking too? I'm the king of this city and palace you just broke into! Put them away it looks like we are going to have our self's another battle tomorrow.

"NO, dad, STOP!" Jaklin tried to reason with him but the guards stopped her too.

"NO!" Jak started to turn into Dark Jak "You will not touch them!"

"JAK NO!" Jaklin pushed Jak to the floor before he hit Damas.

"JAK he's your father stop it!" Jak pushed Jaklin off of him as he tired to lunge at Damas again "I SAID STOP!" Jaklin changed too and tackled Jak to the ground they rolled around throwing punches at one another. The others stood by and watched the too dark colored monsters fight. Damas was exceptionally wide eyed as he watched his children become beasts.

Then a gun shot came from the elevator "That's enough!" It was Sig and his peacemaker. "Get off of each other." He then tore the two away from each other with one swipe. "Now, calm the fuck down!"

Jak and Jaklin sat away from each other and turned back to normal. The guards took Torn, Keria and Daxter away as soon as the fight was over.

"What the shit is wrong with you" Jak approached Damas and grabbed him by the neck "Do you think you're funny or something? I told you to let them GO!"

Sig came over and stopped Jak from breaking Damas neck. "Let's back off now Jak, we'll figure something out."

"Oh, the hell we will!" Jak then stormed off to his room and slammed the door so hard it almost broke off its hinge.

Jaklin went to her room too and waited till she heard her father snoring, then she snuck into Jak's room. He was up staring out the window.

"Hey, you still up?" Jaklin was whispering

"Are you still up? Yeah I'm still up, why wouldn't I still be up! My friends are being held captive and tomorrow they will have to rip each others heads off!" Jak was doing anything but whispering.

'Hey, hey keep it down. That's why I came in here I have a plan." Jak suddenly became intrigued.

They planned there attack and went to bed, they didn't sleep well because they were worried for this mornings fight.

"Kids, wake up let's go! Get in your formal clothes on, we have a battle today!" Damas was oddly cheerful.

Jaklin and Jak packed her purse with there Haven city street clothes and walked out of there rooms, there faces not amused.

'Are you guys ready? I think today is going to be a good day!"

They said nothing and followed there father out the door. Outside of the elevator Sig was standing there, he was really like one of there body guards.

Jaklin grabbed Sig's arm and pulled him to the side "We'll catch up" She shooed her father and Jak away "Sig we have a plan to get Keria, Torn and Daxter out of the arena, but we need your help because you're the only one who can open the door at the bottom gate, so here's the plan..."

"You two haven't said a word sense you woke up, I thought you hated this. I mean you didn't have to stick up for these people just because you didn't want to see them get hurt."

They sat in there thrones and started the event. "Welcome, everyone for another gladiator fights, but there is a twist…" Torn, Keria and Daxter entered the stadium. "These three fighters broke into my palace the other night and were refueling through your Prince and princesses things. So now they will pay the price for there actions. Bring in the warriors!" Armored men with battle axis poured on to the stage were the three were.

"I can't watch this; I'm to go to the bathroom." Jaklin ran out to start the plan.

"Well, how bout you Jak, you like these fights don't you? I'm glad you're strong enough to stay." Damas praised his son. Then suddenly Jak rose from his throne and moved closer to the edge of the balcony. "Ah, getting a better look huh son?" Jak put one foot on the stone wall and then the other, preparing to jump. "Jak no" Damas screamed as Jak lunged off the balcony. "You'll hit the lava!" Damas jumped off his chair and ran to the balcony.

Jak was free falling steering himself to a small circler platform. He barely missed as he hung from his hands off the edge. "Jaklin now!"

Jaklin ran in with Sig and her glowing light purple machine gun. "Guys let's go run this way!"

"Let's go" Torn screamed to the others. And as the warriors were distracted by Jaklin and Sig, He kicked one in the head and through him into the lava. Keria tripped a few warriors too and ran with Daxter on her shoulder.

"Wait, what about Jak!" Keria screamed as she saw him dangle over the lava.

"Don't worry his got it, just hurray!" Jaklin showed them the way out and Sig escorted them. "Jak, swing hurray!"

Jak swung back and forth and then released. He was in perfect range of the stage he got his body on to the platform but not his foot! His shoe was burned to reveal his toes. "AH. Jaklin…!" Jaklin ran over and heaved him on to the floor. "Shit my toes."

'Oh no how bad are they? Can you still walk or run!"

"I'll fight through it let's go!" Jak made his way onto his feet and started to run with Jaklin out the door.

"No, kids wait! GUARDS seize them!" Damas ran out of the balcony.

They caught up with the others "What now, you guys got a plan?" Torn looked at Jak and Jaklin

"Yeah were going out the gate!" They ran to the large doors which opened quickly. They ran into a guard and even more were coming up behind them. "Oh no, Please let us through I'll pay you anything! We won't tell anyone if you let us through please!" Jaklin was frantic, moving her head back and forth from the one guard to the whole crowd coming to get them.

"Aw what a shame you don't remember me!" The lone guard put on a fake puppy dog face.

"No, should I!"

"You to Sig?" The guard was so calm.

"No, it couldn't be you…Dante!" Sig came over and shook his hand

"There you go; I knew you wouldn't forget me! But Jaklin, I was hoping you wouldn't have!"

"Is it really you Dante?" She ran and gave him a hug.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but we got to get out of here!" Torn separated the two of them

"So you're here to help us right?" Jaklin was smiling ear to ear.

'Yeah I got the keys to the ship right here" he dug through his pockets. "Uh oh!"

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Jak moved closer ready to punch him.

"They must've fallen…Well its ok we'll just take the cars."

"Ugh same old Dante always is losing stuff!" Jaklin still wasn't mad at him.

"Jak help!" Keria was being attacked by a guard.

"Keria!" Jak ran in and punched out the guard strangling her. She got to her feet and started to help get the guards away.

"Well, I guess it's time to scram!" Dante said running to a car

Sig shot off his peace maker at the guards; it took down enough for them to escape. They budded up randomly, but it still seemed like most people planned the seating. Keria was with Jak and Daxter, Torn and Jaklin were together and Sig with Dante. The large gates opened to the sandy dessert and they all pulled out stepping on the gas as soon as they hit the sand. It was going to be a long drive to Haven; they already contacted Ashelin to get the gate ready to let them into the city. They were going to park the cars in the palace.

Jaklin and Torn didn't say a word to each other sense they left Spargus. Torn didn't know how to start "I missed you" He patted Jaklin's thigh.

She looked down at his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "I didn't think you were going to come, but you really are that amazing." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Torn started to blush and then he cleared his throat "So that Dante guy, who is?"

"Oh, awhile back he was one of my dad's best guards next to Sig. Dante and I would hang out all the time, Sig would join us too! We were best friends, but then suddenly he disappeared after one of the guard's missions. They were supposed to survey the dessert around the Spargus walls, but he never came back. Sig and I never heard from him and my dad never told us anything either."

"Speaking of your dad, this probably wasn't a very good first impression, huh?"

"Yeah defiantly not good, but once we get back to Haven and defeat the Baron, we'll try it again." Jaklin smiled at Torn she was so happy to see him again.

In Dante and Sig's car:

"So, how have you been? Do you mind telling me where you disappeared too?" Sig questioned.

"I've been good, and you still care?"

"Yeah of course and if Jaklin were here too she would be questioning you as well."

"Well, the guards know what happened so did Damas but I told them not to tell anyone. When we were on our mission to check out the area around Spargus there was a pool of mysterious dark goo. We were told to stay away from it but I and a couple of guys were goofing around daring each other to taste it. I didn't play there foolish games, but one of them pushed me when I wasn't paying attention. He didn't mean to drop me in but I did fall into the goo. When I immerged from the substance I was a monster dark blue hair and purple eyes, with pal blue skin. They ran away from me getting ready to shoot before the guys that saw what happened told them to stop, that it was just me. They put down their guns but it was too soon, I grabbed one of my buddies and killed him with one blow of my dark eco strength. They picked up there guns again, but by the time they were done reloading I was back to my normal self looking at the lifeless body of my partner. They took me back to Damas and he kicked me out of the guards until I learned to control myself. He didn't want to let me go but he did it for the safety of his city…I don't blame him." Dante didn't look back at Sig he just kept staring out the front of the car.

"That's unbelievable; Jak and Jaklin have the same problem. The Baron or the controller of the city we're heading to now inject him and his sister with it. It happened to Jak a couple of years ago, he can control it now but Jaklin is still working on it."

"What…this horrible curse happened to Jaklin too?" Dante looked at Sig with disturbed eyes.

"Yup, that's why we are heading back to the city. Jak hates that damn Baron so much that he's going to kill him."

"Will I be able to help? This guy doesn't realize what he did to Jaklin and her brother!"

"I don't see why not." Sig gave Dante one of their secret hand shakes from when they were in the team of guards.

Suddenly Jak's car stopped and was parked to the side. Jak and Keria stepped out and signaled the other's to step out too, there was no danger. "Guys, let's just take a break from driving, there's a beach over here that me and Keria spotted."

Jak was right there was a large sea with crystal blue waters, and huge dark green palm trees casting off shade.

Jaklin ran out to meet up with Jak and Keria and the rest followed. "This place is amazing!" Jaklin walked closer "who wants to take a swim?" Jaklin stripped of her regal animal print dress, which revealed a pink bra with blue lace edging the top, there were also matching panties. She had a flat stomach with a line indicated a two pack of abs and an even tan. She ran into the water releasing her thick blonde hair from her pony tail. "Come on the water's fine! Keria get here!"

Dante was standing next to Sig wide eyed "Wow Jaklin has really grown up, huh?" He ran in stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side.

Torn was didn't take his eyes off of Jaklin until he saw Dante running in after her "Wait for me!" He stripped off his shirt too and ran in. Sig did the same as the other's but it took him longer because of all his armor.

Jak already had his shirt off thanks to the wonderful Spargus male attire so he just unstrapped his gun and lay next to Keria on the sand. "You don't want to go in?" Jak questioned as he played with the sand.

"I do but…" she trailed off.

"What, you can tell me" Jak thought about it for a second "Aw Keria you're so beautiful you don't have to be uncomfortable." Jak was so mad by her thinking he sat up and faced her holding her hands in his.

"You say that but, it's hard." Her mind was blank as she looked at Jak holding her hands.

Jak looked at her again "Fine, then will have to take it off for you" He laughed and tickled her making pretend he was going for her shirt.

She giggled and kicked her legs around playfully "Ok stop, stop I'll go in!" Jak stopped tickling her and prepared him self. Keria unbuckled her pants which showed off a light green pantie with colorful flowers on it. She didn't take off her pants completely, but started on her shirt. When it was fully off it had the matching bra with it. Jak's mouth dropped. Keria had a slender body, a flat stomach, and her skin was a beautiful palish color. She shimmered like a diamond.

"Wow…" Jak helped her off her feet and the two trotted to the water. The boys all looked at Keria's beautiful appearance.

All seven of them splashed each other and played games. Daxter sat on Jak's head most of the time. They were having so much fun in their little oasis that they did realize the sun was setting.

"Hey you guys want to start a fire and just sleep on the beach here tonight, I don't feel like driving in the dark it's to dangerous." Jak suggested

The guys agreed, and they started to find branches to build a fire, even the girls helped. They got the fire going just in time because the sun hand set completely. They sat around the fire telling ghost stories. Keria cringed to Jak for protection but Jaklin sat looking intent on Dante's story, Torn looked at Jaklin and as much as he wanted her to lay on him he loved to see how fearless she was and smiled. The fire started to die down and they all found a place to lay and watch the stars. Torn went to lay down by Sig and Dante for a little bit leaving Jak, Keria, Jaklin, and Daxter together. This started to bring up memories for Jaklin of the three of them lying on the beach when they were younger. She remembered Keria saying "I love you guys and everything we do together; promise will stay together forever, no matter what?" she smiled to herself and turned to Jak and Keria.

"Hey do you guy's rememb-" Jaklin was interrupted by Jak.

"You guys remember when Keria, me and you, Daxter, went down to the beach as kids and watched the stars?"

"Yeah, those were good times." Daxter smiled at the night sky.

Keria turned to Jaklin "I remember! I remember you Jaklin; I was about two or three when you left Sandover with your dad! I still remember playing with you by the beach and at my dad's house."

"You do? I remember playing with you guys too but you were so young when I left I figured you wouldn't remember."

"It's still really fuzzy because when Daxter game it felt like things went back to normal. I remember when Jak became a mute, after you left; I bet that's the reason. I mean we never did figure it out. He just stopped talking out of the blue!"

"You did?" Jaklin sat up to look at Jak.

"Yeah..." Jak didn't turn to her

"Well, I'm happy we are all back together! And that we have a new friend with us too!" She leaned over and tickled Daxter.

"Hey watch it babe" he side through laughs "this is precocious merchandise!"

"You know Daxter didn't always use to be an ottsel. He had dark eco in him even before I did."

"So you use to be a person? Well I kind of figured something like that happened because there is not such think as talking animal!"

Torn walked back to Jaklin to lie down next to her "Hey you tired yet?"

"Yeah, like really tired." She snuggled in to Torn's arms and curled up next to him. Jaklin thought mhmm, he so warm. She moved in closer.

Torn was blushing at first and didn't know what to do, but then he kissed her lightly on the head and wrapped his arms around her.

Jak and Keria were still shy so they just turned away from each other and fell asleep, but later in the night snuggled next to each other unconsciously for warmth.

"Jaklin wake up, let's go hurray!" Torn was shaking Ashelin.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Jaklin was groggy as she sat up. Torn picked her up and ran behind a tree. Jaklin woke up completely and looked around; it was pitch black except for two head lights. She gasped "Marauders!"

"Shhh, those cars are armed with machine guns; we have to get out of here."

"Torn, I know these guys there called Marauders. They use to live in Spargus but were so dangerous they had to be banned from ever coming back in! You don't get it were screwed!" Jaklin looked around and saw the others next to them, a little farther down.

"Hey, looks like there was a party here and we missed it!" one of the masked men spoke.

"Looks like it" the man found foot steps in the sand and pointed them to his partner. "To bad everyone's gone."

Torn signaled the others to go around the men to the cars as they walked closer to where Jaklin and Torn were. They inched farther away, but it didn't work. "Got ya, sugar" He grabbed Jaklin and pulled her to him. "Well look I think I got the catch of the day!"

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Jaklin thrashed around trying to get free of his grip.

"Get off of her!" Torn throw a punch and it knocked the guy's head flying back. The other guy grabbed torn and held his wrist.

"Stop, let him go!" Jaklin lunged at the guy but was thrown back by his partner, who Torn punched. His nose was broken and bleeding.

"So you think it's funny to break people's noses, huh?" The guy kneed Torn in the stomach. Torn jolted forward and hung in the marauders arms. "You want some more?"

"No!" Jaklin screamed at the top of her lungs. Then out of the darkness came a ball of light, it slowly got bigger and then released itself at the marauder punching Torn. The guy flew back and hit the rock dead on the spot. The other guy released Torn, who fell to the ground, and whistled a loud dog high whistle. In second the seven of them turned around and saw five or six headlights coming at them.

"Your going to get it, yeah you're going to get it!" The masked man laughed maniacally.

"Torn get up let's go come on" Torn wobbled up and Jaklin helped him into the passengers seat.

"Get in the cars let's go! Get the guns read!" Sig ordered everyone back to there cars.

Only two of the three cars had guns on them. Sig had one and Jaklin had the other. Sig gave Jak his peace maker to shoot off. They started to drive Jak's car was behind Jaklin and Sig's as he hot off the peace maker, It hit two of the six cars.

"Yes, got em, only four more!" He was prepared to shoot again but one of the striped cars shot there machine gun taking out Jak's left back tire. Keria didn't lose control and kept driving evenly. Jak charged up his gun again and fired with a miss-shot because he fell back. "Keria what's going on?"

"They shot out both of our back tires, I can't keep control! Keria tried to stare the car but lost all control when she hit a rock. Their car went flying in the air doing two flips and then landing upside down.

"Jak, Keria, Daxter!" Jaklin screamed as she hit the breaks and did a full one eighty degree turn. She faced the on coming raiders stationary as she waited for them to come closer.

"Jaklin, what are you doing drive hurray!" Sig was yelling for Jaklin to fall back.

"No, I got this!" Jaklin waited "A little closer!" The marauders were getting so close that Jaklin could see the drivers and they were all coming at her. "Now!" She screamed, she hit a button in the cockpit and a missile the size of her car came flying out like a firework. It hit the four cars and exploded all four of them. Sig, Dante, and Jaklin watched as burning car parts landed only inches away from them.

Jaklin got out of her car and raced over to Jak, Keria, and Daxter's car. She peeked under it "Guys are you in there, are you ok?" Sig came around an flipped the car off of the unconscious passengers. Jak and Keria were laying there bruised and bleeding but still breathing Daxter the same. "Well what do we do now? Can you fit any of them in your car?"

"How bout we fix the tires and I will drive with Torn, you drive with Keria, and Dante drives with Jak." Sig suggested

"Do we have enough spares?"

"They have one and I will use one of yours because it's the closes fit."

"Alright, well let's get going the sun is rising and we can make it to Haven before night fall."

They fixed the tires and rode to Haven with Jak, Keria, Daxter, and Torn all out like lights, no one had the signs of waking up. They got to the palace and Ashelin was waiting.

"Oh great _you're_ back, Wait, where's Torn?"

"Oh hi Ashelin, nice to see you too and Torn's in that car over there." Jaklin surveyed the area she didn't feel safe so close to the palace.

"Where is he I swear I-"She cut herself off as she saw Sig. "Hi…uh… is everything ok with Torn? I mean will he be ok to fight?"

Sig smiled at her "Hi, I'm Sig and you? And Torn will be just fine after a day of rest and some bandages." Sig laughed at his joke

So did Ashelin' I'm Ashelin and I'm glad. How did you guys get Jak and Jaklin out of Spargus weren't there any guards?"

Well, our good friend Dante helped us out quite a bit, he did lose the keys to the ship but the cars were already for us. He even called of the guards and told them that he could handle capturing us, so they didn't come after us even after we drove off."

Dante stepped out of the car and saw Ashelin; his eyes almost fell out of his head. He ran over to shake "Hi, I'm Dante, and you are Ashelin I heard, what I lovely name." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She giggled "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Alright come one let's get the cars parked so we can get out of here and help the others." Jaklin was disgusted by all the love at first sight crap.

They parked the cars and hopped on zoomers to get back to the bunk. Dante had some trouble "What the hell are these things?" He couldn't even get his leg over.

Jaklin laughed so hard that she almost fell off of hers "come on you can jump on mine."

"Ok for now, but later I really want to learn how to use it."

They got to the bunk and Jaklin helped Ashelin with healing them. Jaklin went to take care of Torn but was bumped out of the way by Ashelin. When everyone was fixed up they covered them with blankets and left them to sleep. They went to the bar and had a couple of drinks. Sig and Dante talked to Ashelin the whole time while Jaklin walked around the bar looking at the many pictures and played the whack a lurker game. They still weren't ready to leave so Jaklin left on her zoomer to check on the rest of the gang. She looked around thinking I never thought I would see this place again. When she finally got to the bunk she saw that Torn was up at his desk.

She walked up next to him "Hey, come on you have to go lay down. You still need to heal up!" She tired to walk him back but he wouldn't go. 'Is there something wrong?"

He didn't say anything for a minute and then turned to Jaklin "I couldn't help you when those marauders came."

"You did you got the one to let go on me. And if anyone should be saying this it should be me I just sat there and screamed when you were being hurt." She put her arms around his waist connecting her right hand with the left and look up at him.

"I just never want you to get hurt and how can I make that happen if I'm knocked unconscious?" Torn turned to look down at her.

"I don't care who saves who, as long as were both ok and we have our friends, we will be fine!"

They looked into each other's eyes and started to move closer, they were just about to touch lips when the metal door slide open to Ashelin, Dante, and Sig laughing like old pals. They moved away from each other "So, I'm guessing you guys had a fun time?" Jaklin asked, but was ignored when Ashelin saw Torn up.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug "Torn you're ok that's great."

"Yeah and I already have a plan to stop the Baron. I was planning to attack him right at the palace."

"You can't his not going to be there. he is going to the Precursor tomb to steal the jewel." Ashelin fed them valuable information.

"Well we can't let him get that, so I guess we will be fighting for that too. My plan was to have everyone there but the main weapons to be Dante, Jak, and Jaklin, because they have the dark eco powers, and I, Ashelin, Sig, and Keria with stand by with weapons. And Daxter will probably stay with Jak the whole time."

"Well that plan sounds great except, Jak, Keria, and Daxter are still not up." Jaklin noted

"That's ok we will wait it out. We need more weapons from Tess anyway."

"Um, I actually want to tell you guys something." Everyone looked at Dante. 'When I was learning to control my powers I learned how to capture dark eco into weapons, such as machine guns. So I think it would be really helpful if I helped modify some weapons with eco energy, would that be ok?"

They all stared at Dante in overwhelming joy. "That would be perfect, to have all that power in a weapon, on top of some weapons with just regular bullets. Dante nice work, how about you guys go talk to Tess about it and start modifying some, Jaklin and I will stay here and plan some more attack persuaders." The three of them left and Jaklin and Torn were alone again, besides Jak, Keira, and Daxter. "So what persuader do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something like this." Jaklin smiled as they leaned in to try another kiss. There lips locked to gather and they kissed multiple times in a row. They didn't let go until Jaklin stopped to take a breath.

"Wow…" Torn looked at Jaklin in pleasure.

"I was thinking the same thing." Then they heard a groan coming from the bunk Jak was starting to wake up. Jaklin ran over to him. "Jak, are you ok?"

"Fuck, what happened? One minute I was fighting Marauders and then everything went black."

"Yeah they shot out your tires and Keria couldn't keep control and you went flying once you hit a rock."

"Whoa, where is Keria is she ok? And Daxter how is he?"

"There fine they just-"Jaklin was interrupted by Keria's voice.

"Huh, where am I?" Keria was still a little out of it as Daxter started to move also.

They explained what happened and where everyone was, they also told them about the Baron and their plan of attack. Over the next three days Dante modify the weapons and Jak, Keria, Torn, and Daxter healed up just fine. The big day was tomorrow and everyone was preparing for it.

"Ok you got those five machine guns? And the armor bring those over here."

"I got the attacks planned out for us Jak and Jaklin; you want to practice some outside?

"Is everyone have a working communicator incase anything happens?"

The whole place was busy with nothing on there mines but destroying the Baron. They fell asleep in the bunk; usually Ashelin goes back to the palace but for some reason she stayed the night. The rest of the gang heard chattering and giggles over where Dante and Sig were sleeping. The next day came already and everyone was ready to fight, they packed what they need and suited up in there armor as they paraded out the door.

"Alright let's all go different way's to the tomb so the guards don't get suspicious." Torn said

They met up a half an hour later in front of the large stone wall. Jak activated the door and they walked in cautious of booby traps. It took them about an hour before they reached the large tomb, where they heard the baron drilling away.

"You're done for Baron, you won't get away form me this time!" Jak screamed in angry to the Baron and his Machine.

"Oh did Jackie come back to play? Oh look and he brought friends! Well that's not going to stop me" The Baron paused when he saw Ashelin in the group "Ashelin what do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, father." She spit out the last word.

"Fine you were always an ungrateful brat anyway. Take this." The Baron shot out bombs and robots to attack the group and keep them busy as he drilled out the diamond some more. Torn, Keria, and Sig used the bomb and threw them back at the Baron's machine.

'Jaklin, Dante be careful this thing is only a bridge." Jak pointed out as he changed into Dark Jak.

Dante changed too, along with Jaklin. They fought from Dante's strategies, the others took down the robots and any other minions the Baron had.

"Dark bomb!" Jak created a purple lighting bolt that zapped the Barons machine. He went down for a second and went back to drilling.

"Dark blast!" Dante tried this time. He spun in circles shooting out dark eco at the robots around them and at the Baron.

"Jak watch out, one of the robots attacked him and Jak screamed. He turned around and smashed it with his fist. "There are too many of them what are we going to do, the guys can't shot them that far."

The Baron shot out a large energy source at the three but Jak and Jaklin used their Invulnerability forms. Dante didn't see it coming and was hit bad; he fell off the bride only hanging on by one hand.

The Baron laughed "So It looks like one of your little friends can't take anymore! Well let's give him a little treat. The Baron was read to shot him again, when Jak used dark strike, this attack shot a concentrate amount of dark eco at the Baron stopping his attack and loosing a lot of power.

"Dante!" Ashelin ran over to him and helped him from the ledge; he was already back to his normal self. "Come over here hurray."

"Ashelin get back here it's too dangerous!" Sig ran over and picked her and Dante up and ran them over to where the rest were.

"What now do you have anymore strength?" Jaklin moved closer to Jak

"Not much, left" Jak said breathing heavy

"Well what's left"- Jaklin noticed when she got near Jak that eco static formed. "Jak grab my hand!"

"What the hell with that do?"

"Just do it!" Jak did was Jaklin said and suddenly they yelled an attack.

"Dark eco sibling slam!" They jumped off the platform and simultaneously punched the Barons machine right on top. It split in two as it fell to the darkness of the pit. The Baron fell out of the cracked machine and Jak and Jaklin saw him be engulfed in darkness and fall to his death. Jak and Jaklin were hanging on to the precursor statue when they went back to there normal self's. Then they were suddenly elevated by a green light and brought to the bridge as a deep voice rang out through the tomb.

"Young warriors, you together have been brave and faithful to the precursors, this belongs to you."

The green gem was sent to Jak and Jaklin's hands. They were surrounded by a powerful light that disappeared after a second the stone still in there hands.

"This power will serve you well but is great responsibilities take care of it and don't abuse your powers." The pressures statue said.

"We did it, the Baron it finally dead!" Torn was thrilled he looked at Jaklin "Great job!' He opened his arms and hugged her.

"Jak you're ok I was so worried!" Keria ran to Jak and hugged him.

"You were?"

"Of course you big dummy!" she playfully punched him.

They all went back to the bar and celebrated there victory. Tess passed out handful of beers for the hero's.

"This was so fun, but this will have to be my goodbye. My dad is probably pissed about me and Jak escaping."

"Oh come on can't you just stay." Torn begged

"Not with my dad he will send a whole swat team of guards for me, but I'm going to let Jak stay here, it's not fair for me to take him back to a place he doesn't want to be."

"That's sweet of you, but won't you dad get mad?"

"Well as long as Jak visits, then I think he will be fine."

"And what about us?"

"What about us?" Jaklin asked

"Well, I don't want to let you go again" Torn said looking at his drink.

"Well how about you come back with me and meet my dad the right way, then when Jak needs your help you just fly back and help."

"Alright I think that will work." Torn leaned in and gave Jaklin a little peck on the check before joining the others in the center arena to watch Daxter dance.

"Hey Ashelin can I talk to you?" Dante pulled her outside

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I think you're really beautiful, and I was kinda wondering…if…maybe…"

"Out with it, big boy" Ashelin joked

"Will you go out with me?"

Ashelin didn't say anything for a minute "Well I kind of already have a boyfriend, but"- she leaned in and gave Dante what he was hoping for a passionate French kiss. "Sorry, but I hope that makes it better."

Dante was a little woozy "Yeah that made everything better."

Ashelin walked back in with Dante and up to Sig. "Hey if you're every in Haven again give me a call ok?" She slipped a piece of paper with her phone number under his shoulder armor.

"Will do" Sig smiled back as Ashelin.

After that day Torn and Jaklin kept there relationship going strong, and Jak and Keria were still shy but getting closer everyday. And as for Ashlin and Sig, let's just Sig never really went back to the waste for awhile. And Dante he found a nice Spargus girl instead and there very happy together. So it looks like it was another happy ending, but little does Jak no that there will be a lot more secrets spilling out over Haven and the Wasteland.

END.


End file.
